the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atari Strange
Atari Strange is one of the main antagonists/recurring characters on ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green.'' 'Description' Atari started the Anti-Hero Revolution in order to strip the world of super humans. Along with his soldiers, numerous super humans are killed during "daily reapings" issued by him. Atari also has super powers that allow him to strip super humans of their abilities permanently. He was given artificial abilities by Neon Atkins, who's also responsible for bringing him back to life. Atari (as Ren Summers) was originally considered dead by the hands of his former friend, Isaac Winters 15 years prior. In present day, Atari is currently dead following a collision with Isaac & the fall of his revolution. 'Physical Appearance' Atari is shown to be a tall, lean & muscular caucasian man who wears an all brown ensemble, complete with a short sleeve shirt with his initials, pants & shoes. He also sports a dark orange mask to hide his true identity while his hair is dark red. 'Personality' Atari is shown to be a ruthless guy. His desire to kill super humans stems from a traumatic experience where he was forced to watch his parents die at their hands. 'Synopsis' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' '11. Isaac Takes A Stand' '12. Summer & Winter Collide' '13. The Tears of A Ninja' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '16. Long Lost Brother' '17. Secrets of A Revolution' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '21. Andy & Andre: The Final Collision' '22. The Wrath of Titanium Crusher' '23. From Ren Summers To Atari Strange' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You ' '25. A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision ' 'Images' ' Atari Strange Profile Pic.jpg Young Ren Summers Profile Pic.jpg Atari Strange S1 Profile Pic.jpg Young Ren Summers S1 Profile Pic.jpg Atari Strange - Ren Summers S1 Profile Pic.jpg TEC Ep.24 Thumbnail v2.jpg TEC Ep.19 Thumbnail v2.jpg TEC Ep.13 Thumbnail v2.jpg TEC Ep.12 Thumbnail v2.jpg TEC Ep.9 Thumbnail v2.jpg TEC Ep.8 Thumbnail v2.jpg ' 'Battles' 1. Atari Vs. Random Thug (Briefly in He Who Erases Super Powers) 2. Atari Vs. Isaac (Round's 1, 2 & 3 in Isaac Takes A Stand, Summer & Winter Collide & The Tears of A Ninja) 3. Atari Vs. Celine & Danson (Briefly in Enter The Neutral Zone) 4. Atari Vs. Isaac (Round 4 in Ep's 22-25) 5. Atari Vs. Andy & Federico (Briefly in Ep's 24 & 25) 'Relationships' #'All Super Humans (Enemy)' #'Isaac Winters (Enemy)' 'Trivia' *'Atari is the first main antagonist of the show's first major arc.' *'Atari's mask & stand against super humans are inspired by/based off Amon, a character from one of Tellyzx's favorite shows ''The Legend of Korra.' *'Atari's voice sounds like Krookodile from another Tellyzx show "The Andy X Challenge."' *'Atari is one of the first characters to die in the series, along with Isaac.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Super Human Category:Main Antagonist Category:Males